


confessions (our discrepancies)

by machibouke



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and angst but it's just the smallest amount i swear, really minor swearing, warning: written in less than three hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machibouke/pseuds/machibouke
Summary: "Ah, but there are times where you've confessed!" Ohno says across his guest's mumbling about being rejected by women."There are, but... For you, Ohno-san? Are there times? Where you've made a confession," Kato Ryo wonders with this comically over-curious look."I have," Ohno mutters, arms folded defensively. Ryo continues to make another very offensively loud noise of disbelief and Ohno can't help laughing. "Of course I've done that!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Ohno's segment on the 2016/11/26 episode of Shiyagare. When it concerns ohmiya and fluff, even though I don't exclusively ship them, I am apparent trash. Why are they so easy to write...? :|
> 
> There's no real climax to it. Really just Ohno being fluffy and nostalgic about his Nino-feelings and Nino being a bit ambiguous but weirdly accommodating. *shrug* I needed this out of my system.

"Ah, but there are times where you've confessed!" Ohno says across his guest's mumbling about being rejected by women.

"There are, but... For you, Ohno-san? Are there times? Where you've made a confession," Kato Ryo wonders with this comically over-curious look.

"I have," Ohno mutters, arms folded defensively. Ryo continues to make another very offensively loud noise of disbelief and Ohno can't help laughing. "Of _course_  I've done that!"

"In what way―?"

The little oven goes off and distracts the excited little man, then Ohno gets pulled into baking of all sorts. Almost setting little chocolate rolls on fire is enough to almost make him forget his train of thought. The birthday cake ambush he sort of saw coming, and even though he's a bit grumpy about not being given a warning (and the fact that it's almost his birthday again - another year to add on, _great_ ), it's a happy affair. The layered cake is nice and very thoughtful. He and Ryo don't talk about women and confessions again - don't really get the chance to, and Ohno finds him somewhat annoying and prying anyway - but the little chat they had during filming has Ohno thinking about one past confession in particular as he gets into the van that will take him home for the night.

 

* * *

 

It isn't for another five long days until Ohno musters up the courage to finally do something about his thoughts. And his heart had picked the worst day to be brave. Fifty or so years since Tokyo had experienced a winter in November, and his heart had to pick _today_ to get all sentimental on Nino.

He takes the time into account on his phone - _9:34_ \- and looks at the glaring red light in front of them, as if to give him the time he needed to prepare himself for what he was going to do tonight. Giving him a sign that he was doing something right. The van is still stationary. Now's as good a time as any.

"Er... Sakai-san. Sakai-san! Could you please drop me off here?"

Without much preamble, his driver shrugs and unlocks the door. The snow falling outside that Ohno had been watching in wonder seconds ago starts piling up on the inside. The stoic man sitting up front doesn't ask why he wants to get out, doesn't ask if he'll maybe require another ride later on, just quickly says something about being careful in the unexpected November blizzard. Ohno shoulders his bag and steps out in the middle of Naka-Meguro, glancing around blindly and trying to figure out which direction Nino's apartment was. Left? Right? Up that embankment? He almost slips on the wet concrete trying to fix the collar of his jacket without watching where he was going. He uses it to cover his face as well as block him from the horrendous cold. He'd stupidly forgotten his face mask tonight.

It takes him a few misses but he finds the street, then locates the complex. While he's walking up the steps to the door, he fishes out his phone and opens up his LINE inbox. For some reason, he doesn't even bother going to their personal thread and instead uses the group chat. Nino will be angry about that later on, definitely.

サトシ - 9:43pm ** _ ** _  
_**_**_nino. im at your place. let me in?_

And for about fifteen minutes, his message goes unanswered. __Read by 1__ pops up in between that but Ohno doubts it's Nino. There is a high chance he's still stuck at work filming something. Ohno's just about to turn around and consider flagging down a taxi - doubting he'll even be able to see one in this awful visibility - when a little black van pulls up beside him on the curb and Nino jumps out, a blue cap atop his head, looking disgruntled and outright exhausted. He registers Ohno's appearance.

"Come on then, before someone sees," he says gruffly, sliding the door shut behind him. He grabs and drags the older man by the shoulder of his jacket. They gingerly but quickly make their way up Nino's steps. A furious jangle of keys and a few choice swear words later and they're riding the elevator up to the sixteenth level.

Ohno glances sideways at Nino, mindful of his after-work mood - it's usually very low and annoyed. "You're not wondering why I'm here?"

"Not particularly," Nino mutters while rubbing his nose and looking up at the numbers on the top of the lift. He takes off his hat. "I just have to deal with your whims sometimes, don't I."

"Are you going to...ask me?"

When has Nino _ever_ asked him why he's there? Ohno stands still, waiting. The younger man lets out a long-suffering sigh before humouring him for once. " _Ohno-san_ ," he starts in his mock-polite tone, holding both his hands tightly at his front. "Why on earth did you show up to my apartment for on this freezing autumn night that's suddenly dumping snow all over the city? Why didn't you just go home after work and try to stay warm like a normal person?"

The bunch of questions throw him off slightly while Nino raises his folded hands to blow into them. He continues rambling under his breath.

"It's snowing out, you know. Haven't you seen on the news? First time Tokyo's had November snow in over fifty years. You're an idiot for coming here in the middle of all this."

Of course he knows about the early winter conditions, the snow. Ohno licks his lips. "I just wanted to see you tonight."

"Still an idi―"

With that generic _ding_ , the doors open and Nino stops talking and practically flees out of them before Ohno can even process the lift stopping. He breaks into a little run to catch up as they move down the hall.

"Can I stay the night? Since it's snowing out."

Nino stops abruptly, eyebrows pulled down. Ohno forces his legs to come to a halt with him. "Actually, why _are_ you here? No, don't look at me like that, I genuinely want to know. Did someone fucking tell you I had a day off tomorrow? Is that why you're here? To bug me all night so I can't get any sleep in?"

"I wanted to see you," Ohno repeats, a little more soberly now. He feels bad but swallows it down. "I'm not sure why. I was... I was on location filming for my corner earlier and something came up in conversation that made me think."

They come to a familiar door and Nino tiredly selects a key from his chain, calmly shoving it into the keyhole and moving it around in aggressive movements until the door opened.

"What did you talk about, then?"

Ohno is suspicious of the curious tone Nino is using, wonders if it's genuine or not. He has feigned interest many times before; Ohno had experienced it first-hand on a multitude of their programs together. It didn't hurt any less when Nino did it to him off-camera.

"Confessions. Romantic ones," he says, wary but honest as ever. "The person I was doing my segment with asked me if I'd ever confessed to someone."

"Ah."

Nino disappears, depositing his two heavy-looking bags on the kitchen bench and finding his fridge. Ohno hears clinking sounds as he pulls out two cans and walks back over, handing Ohno one.

"Of course, you have," Nino says with a roll of his eyes. "What kind of question is that? All men ever do is confess to women. You're no exception."

Ohno shrugs and admits, "I have. Once or twice in the past."

Nino laughs mirthlessly, swirling his can. "Yeah, maybe revise that number to nine or ten times. You should count all of the drunken, pathetic ones you made to me, too."

Ohno feels his face heat up but wills it to go away. "That's not the point. I remembered something else while I was talking. You...haven't been to my place in a while now, have you?"

But then his phone _pings_  loudly, followed in succession by Nino's own tinkly tune. His question is forgotten. They both take a moment to unlock their phones - Nino taking a little longer to find his in his pocket first - and look at whatever notification popped up.

Nino groans. Ohno recoils.

" _You told everyone you were coming here_?! Are you..." He's clearly about to say __crazy__ or __out of your mind__ , but holds back in a moment of frustrated resignation. Because of _course_  Ohno inadvertently told them. Of __course__  Ohno wouldn't be cautious and use their private message chat. Nino doesn't know why he's still surprised by this stubborn, lazy behaviour after sixteen years, but he is.

The other three-fifths of Arashi were now probably wondering what the hell Ohno was doing at Nino's place. They would jump to conclusions, assume that it was going to be one of _those nights_ where Nino gave in to Ohno's supposed "pining". Even in their group, their history was a dangerous thing. Sho had quietly had his suspicions of the infamous Ohmiya duo - found them hilarious at the worst of times. In the past, Nino had to suffer questions from both him and Jun on the "genuineness" and "credibility" of their so-called relationship. Since he was the only one who was going to give coherent and straight answers. Nino gave them what they sought and added a bit of ambiguity to the equation. He expressly told Jun many times to mind his own business and _We're just friends, thank you very fucking much, have you not heard of the harmless wonders of fanservice? Why don't you try it sometime?_ and then went on to tell Sho something very different that was sure to give him either illusions or nightmares. Depending on what end of the rainbow Sho was sitting on. Because Sho was not the only one who _quietly had his suspicions_ of certain things.

He goes to type a reply to Aiba's _CAN I COME OVER TOO?_ and Sho's endearingly confused  _???_  before noticing that Ohno had already sent a message of his own.

_we need to be alone for a bit. sorry, aiba-chan._

Fuck. That was going fo be taken out of context. It's already been read by the other two. Jun must be somewhere else.

Nino looks up at Ohno, besieged with an unfamiliar, Ohno-related bewilderment. This man was usually so easy to read - _predictable_  was the word, definitely - and yet, this was weird even for him.

"Okay," he surrenders, successfully keeping the unease he feels out of his voice. "NowI really _am_ wondering why you're here. You've got my attention. As well as everyone else's."

Ohno looks at his can of beer and considers, wondering if he had an answer that Nino would understand. He sinks into the little brown couch. Nino had just said it himself: _drunken, pathetic confessions._ He was heavily prone to them, giving them to not just Nino but all the members of Arashi at some stage. At those times, of course, they had meant nothing, taken as silly over-affectionate jokes under the influence of alcohol. But they were born from actual feelings. _That_ much was true. It really was a matter of liquid courage for him.

Of course, he was never afraid to tell Nino things in every day life while they were both sober, but... Nino's rejection could be traumatising at times when Ohno was very much putting his heart on the line.

"Tell me. Why do we need to be alone," Nino continues, tone going lower with each word. Ohno thinks that Nino is about to sit next to him, maybe curl up against him and be all clingy, but he doesn't. He continues standing, watching his phone screen out of the corner of his eye.

Ohno looks at his other hand with his phone in it and watches as well, distracted as Aiba, Nino and Sho have a conversation full of intense speculation and discussion.

 

_****aiba:** ** aww ok _

_****aiba:** ** (throwing confetti emoji) _

_****nino:** ** ignore him please he's drunk and has no idea what he's saying _

_****sho:** ** I think one day we should delete a lot of the messages in here _

_****sho:** ** Can you imagine a media outlet getting their hands on this and finding whatever you two get up to?! Spending time at each other's places... _

_****nino:** ** sho-chan, we get up to nothing, trust me _

_****nino:** ** leader's just bored and hates being lonely _

_****nino:** ** (bored emoji) _

_****aiba:** ** i believe you! _

_****nino:** ** shut up, you never believe me _

_****aiba:** ** i bet you and leader are just celebrating his birthday, huh _

_****aiba:**** ~celebrating~ _

_****sho:** ** Oh, that's probably why... _

_****aiba:** ** sho-chan, how about i come over to your place?? how about it? _

_****sho:** ** I'm busy tonight, sorry. Raincheck? _

_****aiba:** ** sure! i wonder where matsujun is _

_****sho:** ** Busy, too I guess. _

_****sho:** ** I saw him turn off the notifications for this group yesterday at work! _

_****aiba:** ** no way! _

_****aiba:** ** that's mean!!!!! _

_****aiba:** ** i'm going to talk to him tomorrow _

Ohno hears the distinctive noise of Nino's phone locking and glances up too late. The beer can is removed from his left hand. He mourns the loss briefly because he hadn't drunk nearly enough from it, hates the emptiness in every inch of his bones. He feels his phone being taken just as quickly from his other but his eyes can't keep up. And then Nino is in his lap, heavy but light all at once. He circles his fingers carefully around each of Ohno's wrists, fastidiously making sure he has a tight hold on them, and then pins his arms on either side of the couch until Ohno can feel the back of his knuckles scrape against the wall. He is distracted by the smooth, chilled texture on his skin, at the same time trying hard to turn away from the disconcertingly intense gaze of Nino's eyes. This is one of the moments where he kind of regrets his own spontaneity. Maybe he should have just gone home after all.

"You want to be alone?" Nino asks, firm. "You've got it. Here I am. Do whatever the hell you need to do, Satoshi. Aiba-chan's right. It __is__ your birthday soon. What do you want?"

"Kiss me," his heart speaks for him, his brain neglecting to filter it through. He squeezes his eyes to block out a harsh reality but is quite pleasantly surprised to feel a very wet and warm weight on his lips. Nino's mouth is rough in movement but gentle in feel, his tongue already trying to get past his lips. Ohno lets it. He indulges in the rare moment of self-allowance, only being able to use his face to find a nice angle to continue. Nino's short fingernails dig into his wrists, but he's not sure which side is hurting more. It's a good pain nevertheless, as Nino continues his descent into Ohno's mouth.

Air. He needs air. Fuck. The wall behind him is too close for him to lean back on his own. He moans desperately into the kiss and Nino is somehow able to differentiate that moan from an  _I am so turned on wow_ kind to a _I need to breathe please move now_ one. He pulls away slowly, nudging Ohno's nose on his way back. Of course, because he's Nino, he also punctuates the loss with a considerably deep swivel of his hips into Ohno's crotch. It doesn't do much, but it does immediately make Ohno want to hook both his legs around Nino's waist until both their hips are lined up and free of both their pants.

"There." Nino smiles a pleased smile, cutting across his brief thought of want. "I'm assuming you want to do other things now."

"No," Ohno refuses simply. He shakes Nino's last sultry movement from his mind with a _lot_ of willpower and instead focuses on the sensation in his heart. It's gradual in its return, and stiflingly warm. He hasn't felt it in a long time, he realises. "I like this. Just... this... I miss this."

He looks down at their positions wordlessly and hopes Nino gets it. As much as he loves kissing and the probability of them ending up in Nino's bed and doing other more productive things, he has sorely missed these kinds of nights where they can just lay together, impossibly wrapped up in each other's bodies and quiet. No need to talk, no need to tease - just appreciating each other's company.

"So this is why you wanted us to be alone, huh," Nino mutters in quiet realization. He relinquishes his grip on Ohno's wrists and watches them fall back to the couch between them.

Ohno fiddles with the drawstring of his tracksuit pants and nods. It's not like they can't do anything intimate like this at work or between journeys - nobody in their close circle is surprised anymore, nor do they mind. There's always the bonus of Sho finding their dynamic funny as usual, and Jun's eye-rolling, and Aiba's habitual giggles and laughing acceptance. But when they're alone, it's better. When they're in a private environment where their touches can go as far as they like, it's just better.

Nino sighs and lifts his chin slowly, his fingernails prickling along the Adam's apple gently. His face flits past Ohno's bemused eyes and burrows into his neck, kissing along his throat in fast movements that have him staring up at the ceiling in awe.

"Can I stay tonight?" he asks again, softly. Nino doesn't give him a yes or a no, just continues his ministrations and starts kissing Ohno's hand now. They don't undress - Nino's apartment has heating anyway but for some reason it's more comfortable to stay clothed and where they are.

Some minutes later they fall asleep like that on the couch; Ohno goes first, sinking into the lovely familiarity of having Nino in his arms again that automatically makes him drowsy and craving his clean scent. Nino allows himself a few minutes longer gazing at his face from up close, feeling something akin to either pity or reverence in his heart. It's not often he let himself do these things with Ohno, mostly out of self-restraint in case things ever got _too_ full-on. There was always that chance with them. It's both a frightening and exciting prospect, but for tonight, he just wants to feel content. And he does. He whispers a small _Happy Birthday_ into the air between them and eventually he collapses on top of Ohno, boneless, his arms circled around the other man's shoulders.

Because he had been thinking about it for days, Ohno naturally dreams about the first confession he made to Nino in the back of Aiba's car. It took place in Hakone during the little road-trip all five of them (minus Sho) took together during the summer. They were young, of course, but Ohno couldn't remember how old they were or how long ago it was exactly even if he tried. Just that it was one of the rare times that Nino hadn't turned him down - the first time had and will always be the best.

 


End file.
